Mario Party Blitz
Mario Party Blitz is a party game developed by Crash Co. and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. Following Super Mario Party, it is the tewlfth game in the mainline Mario Party series, as well as the second one to be released on the Nintendo Switch. Like Super Mario Party, the game features the four-player basic gameplay seen in the previous Mario Party games, as well as bringing back and introducing several more elements. The game puts a focus on the boards, each sporting their own special rules, offering gameplay variety. Gameplay Much like Super Mario Party, Mario Party Blitz features the traditional, four player gameplay of previous games. Players take turns rolling a dice block to move across spaces on the board. When the player lands on the space, something will happen depending on the space. Blue Spaces, for example, give the player three Coins, while Red Spaces will take away three Coins. Other spaces can make special events happen, such as board-unique Duel Minigames, Battle Minigames, or a special effect that is unique to the board. The overarching goal is to collect as many Stars and Coins, with the one collecting the most winning the game. Prior to starting a game, players will roll a Dice Block to decide the turn order. Whoever has the highest number will go first, and whoever has the lowest number will go last (should there be a tie, the tied players will roll again). As mentioned, every board has their own special rules and ways of winning. For example, DK & Diddy's Jungle Jamboree sees players trying to buy Stars for 20 Coins, whereas Bullet Bill's Danger Zone sees them racing to the top of a mountain while avoiding Bullet Bills. Returning from Super Mario Party is the option to use character-specific dice blocks, in addition to the one that can roll a 1 - 10 by default. Special dice blocks can also be bought for Coins. Presents are introduced in this game, which are very similar to the Orbs in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6, and Mario Part 7, which serve as items. Players can buy them from shops around the board to either help themselves or hinder the other players. All the presents have different functions, and some can affect players directly, while others can replace spaces to affect whoever lands or passes them. Characters Playable Characters Mario Party Blitz features a roster of 45 characters. Below is a list of them, as well as their respective dice blocks. Non-Playable Characters Boards There are several boards in Mario Party Blitz, with each of them having a focus on different rules to offer variety in gameplay. Minigames Mario Party Blitz introduces several minigames. These occur after every player has taken a turn moving around the board, and the spaces they land on dictate what type of minigame will be played. Below is a list of them, describing the minigames' controls and goals. Gallery MimiPoker.png|Mimi LuvbiPoker.png|Luvbi HumbiPoker.png|Humbi SpiniaPoker.png|Spinia Topaz Art.png|Topaz Don Pianta CB64.png|Don Pianta by Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Crash Co. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Multiplayer Games